This invention is in the field of AC coupled video processing systems. A problem in these AC coupled video processing systems is streaking, which is caused by one signal overriding or suppressing another signal due to large temperature differences, light intensity differences, etc. emitted from the field of view into the bank of detectors of the video processing systems. Some means is needed to suppress the overriding signals yet retain the resolution, or stated another way, some means is needed to keep the output voltage level confined within the linear dynamic range of the system yet allow the gain of the high frequency detail of the targets to remain unchanged thus preserving signal quality.
The above mentioned cross-referenced application used a subtraction method to suppress overriding signals, yet retain signal resolution. This subtraction method had the following disadvantages. First, the low frequency pedestal edges are not perfectly compensated for when there are large amplitude input signals. The circuit also requires two large capacitors, one 0.35 microfarad and one 0.068 microfarad, which are hard to be integrated and require two external leads thereto for each channel. Thus, implementation of the circuits become a problem. The above mentioned disadvantages are solved by the present method.